MARIO PARTY SWITCH
Mario Party Switch is an upcoming game for the Nintendo Switch. Developed by Playtonic Games and published by Nintendo. It is planned to release in 2018. 20 years since the first Mario Party game was released. 'Story' In the past, different individuals have partied together across different kingdoms, this has been going on for as long as time has stood. 2000 years later Mario and friends are the individuals that are partying together. However one day, there is a huge attack on the Mushroom Kingdom. Is it Bowser again? Nope. Something much more frightening, it's a Black Cloak! He starts affecting different time periods, bringing them together. Mario gets the idea of throwing a massive Mario Party to retrieve all the stars in order to build a giant laser beam so it can kill the Black Cloak! Capital! Gameplay Mario Party The main gameplay of Mario Party Switch, takes the party formula from Mario Parties 1-DS, and expands upon it. Players have to travel across eight different boards by jump punching a Dice Block one at a time to move across a board of spaces. Rosalina will summon the four or eight characters to the board, and explain the rules. After explaining them, the characters jump punch the Dice Block, whoever gets the highest number is the one to go first on the board, whoever gets the lowest is the last to move. After everyone has moved, the turn will be considered over and each player will participate in a randomly-selected minigame. After one player, a team of two players or a team of three players wins that minigame, they will receive ten coins. Coins are used to purchase, a Star. Rosalina will tell the player where the Star is located. A Star costs exactly 20 Coins. So winning minigames is an advantage to getting a Star. It is also an advantage to buying Sketch Books. Sketch Books act like the Orbs from Mario Parties 5-7. They can be activated and used by drawing an item on the sketch book. That item can help or hinder the player in many different ways, from affecting different spaces on the board, to affecting the Dice Block. Sketch Books can also be obtained by playing special Minigames called Switchie Minigames. These minigames are hosted by Cappy from Super Mario Odyssey. Bowser and DK also host their own minigames. DK Minigames have the four players trying to collect all the Bananas in the minigames before time runs out. The Bananas can be traded in for Coins. Depending on how many Bananas will be multiplied by the Coins. Bowser Minigames have the players trying to avoid getting killed by Bowser. Whoever gets caught by him loses their Sketch Pads, Stars or Coins. Another thing added to the gameplay is the Time Travel Gimmick. After three turns are taken the setting of the board is changed to a different time period, the first three turns start out in the normal setting, the second set of three turns change to a 20s style version of the board, the third set changes to a 40s style, the fourth set changes to an 80s style and the fifth set changes back to the normal setting. The cycle repeats itself. Throughout the game. After all the turns are finished, on the board. Players will receive Bonus Stars, that are awarded based on achievements throughout the game. Whoever gets the most Stars in the end, wins the game. Boards 'Bowser Party' In Bowser Party, four or eight players roam across the board. Another player plays as Bowser, using a Nintendo Switch in handheld mode. Spaces are absent in this mode, and dice blocks now refer to how many seconds you are allowed to move around the board, not counting seconds in which your character stays still. The goal of this mode is for Bowser to eliminate all the players on the opposing team, by getting rid of their hearts. The goal of the opposing team is beat up and burse, Bowser and his CPU Boss characters that will help him out, whenever he calls them out of their locks. By doing this, they have to set up different Blockages, by drawing Dangerous items on the Sketch Books, they will receive at the start. They can even summon DK to attack Bowser, but the player has to pay him 3 Bananas, which they can win during Minigames. If one of the Bosses catch up to one of the players, they will force that player to play one of their Baddy Minigames. Baddy Minigames are very similar to Boss Minigames, from Mario Party DS, however there is one major difference. The bosses can be controlled by the player who's using their own Nintendo Switch in handheld mode. Bowser on the other hand can physically move when a special meter, representing his head allows him to move, after it is filled to the top. When the meter is filled, Bowser Time is initiated. During this special event, Bowser can hit two or three Dice Blocks, move around, look for players and cause trouble for them. 'Koopa Kid Catastrophe' Koopa Kid Catastrophe is the last Party mode in the game. It is mostly based on the main mode of the 3DS title Mario Party: Star Rush, Toad Scramble, in which players all roll dice and move at the same time across a grid-like board. The squares on the grids in this mode have now been replaced with different spaces, allowing players to get advantages or disadvantages from the places they land. In the original, all players would start as Toads, moving around the grid to gain characters with special dice blocks as members of their teams. However, this has been changed, players all start as four Koopa Kids, Normal, Red, Green, and Blue. Also like the game, players have to reach bosses and fight them for Stars. But the main goal of the game has been changed. Instead of fighting for the bosses' Stars. The goal now, is to steal Stars from other players, by setting Drawn traps on the board, which can be obtained by winning Switchie Mini-games. However unlike the other modes. Minigames can only be activated by popping a Minigame Balloon. Where a randomly selected Switchie Minigame will be played. 'Boards' 'Minigame Hotel' 4 Player Play Free Play Gym Players are able to play any unlocked minigame they choose. They may also obtain six Rare Minigames by purchasing them in the Astro Airnomix, , that can be played only in the Free Play Gym. Power Moon Panic In the first competitive mode in the Minigame Hotel, players have to win Power Moons in order to fill up the Petrol Tanks on their Space Ships by winning minigames, after picking the types of minigames to play (4-Player, 2-Vs.-2, 1-Vs.-3) and the number of victories (6,8,10). After one player fills up the tank, their ship rises into the sky and flies into space. Meaning that they've won the battle. Star Coin Stackers Four characters are summoned to the inside of a Bank Vault, inside the vault, Star Coins are hidden. After beating a minigame players have to look for a Star Coin. If the player finds that one Star Coin in the hidden piles of coins, with their face on it, then it is theirs, but if it doesn't belong to them then the same minigame starts again. Whoever finds the most Star Coins is the winner. Chances and Chompers Four Chain Chomps are lined up on the Start Line. The four players will land on different carts tied behind them, there are a lot of obstacles in the way that are different types of Minigames, Duel, Battle, DK and Bowser. Duel Minigames are triggered when two Chain Chomps end up at the same blockage together. Battle Minigames are triggered when all four of the Chain Chomps get really angry and grow large, ready to crash into the next blockage all at once. DK Minigames are triggered when a player reaches a block in the shape of a Banana, this means DK is sleeping inside this block, thus he will start a DK Minigame to help and hinder the player. Bowser Minigames are triggered when the player reaches a Stairface Orge, this means that Bowser is riding that menace and he will start a Bowser Minigame to send that player back to the start. 8 Player Play Puzzle Out In the first competitive mode in the 8 Player Restaurant in the Minigame Hotel, the eight players have to fill up their Puzzle Squares by winning 8 Player Minigames. After winning one, that player has to place that puzzle piece where it matches the picture on screen. Whoever fills up their puzzle is the winner. Dice Demolition The eight players have roll a specific number on their Dice Blocks. The number will decide the minigames they shall play. The numbers range from 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10. One minigame is announced before the players make their selection as the Chance Minigame; this minigame is worth extra points for the first place player, but normal points for other players. The minigames are played in the order of how many players selected it, starting at the least and working up to the most. Whoever wins the most minigame points wins the battle. Switched In Cappy summons the eight characters in an elevator shaft. Players are split into four teams of two. Playing Team Minigames, to win different tools in order to fix the cables connected to the elevator. These tools range from a Hammer, a Cable Cutter, and a Fire Extinguisher. Who ever fixes their own cable first wins the battle. Top Time The final Minigame mode has eight of the players summoned to a Salami Restaurant, where they participate in 1000 consecutive mini-games in a row, in order to win a trophy and the secret final boss of the game. Players need to buy it first in the Astro Airnomix and also have unlocked at least ten 4 Player, ten 1-Vs-3, ten 2-Vs-2, one Battle, two Duel, four player DK, four player Bowser, one Switchie and all Boss minigames. Excluding Baddie Minigames. 8 Player, 2 VS 6, 4 VS 4 and Team minigames have been unlocked from the start. Astro Airnomix This place is a mall centre that Rosalina owns, here players can take a look at the cutscenes in Story Mode, buy different characters by trading Stars. Retro Boards and Minigames can also be bought here for the price of Shine Sprites and Power Moons respectively. Different models of the characters can be traded in for Star Coins. The Observatory Here, players can view the collectables and models they bought at the Astro Airnomix, they can also listen to the game's soundtrack. Additionally, players can watch Story Mode cutscenes when viewed at least once in it. Also, since the game is fully voiced, you can use the Studio function to dub a character's voice in any cutscene unlocked. (This only works in handheld mode.) But first, the Studio needs to be purchased in the Astro Airnomix. Time Hole Tower This is a new online mode that requires Nintendo Network connection to be played. Players can choose to play with friends from their friend list or play with people from around the world or in their region. To search for other players, the mode of play has to be chosen first, it can be Mario Party, Bowser Party or Koopa Kid Catastrophe. If the Wifi goes off, whilst playing an online party, the game pauses until that said Wifi has come back on. 'Playable Characters' 'Playable from the Start' 120px-Mario_Face_7.png|'Mario' 120px-Luigi_Face_7.png|'Luigi' 120px-Peach_Face_7.png|'Peach' 120px-Daisy_Face_7.png|'Daisy' 120px-Yoshi_Face_7.png|'Yoshi' 120px-Wario_Face_7.png|'Wario' 120px-Waluigi_Face_7.png|'Waluigi' 120px-Toad_Face_7.png|'Toad' 120px-Toadette_Face_7.png|'Toadette' SMO_Pauline.png|'Pauline' 'Unlockable' 609px-Hariet_Artwork_SMO.jpg|'Hariet' 600px-Topper_Artwork_SMO.jpg|'Topper' 600px-SMO_Art_-_Spewart.jpg|'Spewart' 600px-SMO_Rango.jpg|'Rango' SMO_Glydon.png|'Glydon' 318px-Img-adventures-captain-toad.png|'Captain Toad' Hammer_Bro_Icon_SMO.png|'Hammer Bro' Goomba.png|'Goomba' 250px-Bowserjr_MP9.png|'Bowser Junior' Chargin'_Chuck_Icon_SMO.png|'Chargin Chuck' Wacky_Coco_Cap_Guy.png|'Torrestan' 180px-MP10KoopaTroopa.png|'Koopa' 200px-ShyGuyCTTT_artwork.png|'Shy Guy' kamek_magikoopa_render_by_nintega_dario-dbs3osp.png|'Kamek' 170px-Birdo_MP9.png|'Birdo' 100px-Blooper_-_MarioPartyStarRush.png|'Blooper' 'Koopa Kid Catastrophe ' Koopa_Kid_New_Render.png|'Mini Bowser' Mini-bowser_couleurs.png|'Green, Blue and Red' Spaces Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2018